


Very, very lost - RoChu

by toolingmoomin (fiddlemoomin)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boy Scouts, China is a half dragon so uhh, Dragon Hybrids, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oviposition, Pedophilia, Russia is a boy scout, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlemoomin/pseuds/toolingmoomin
Summary: Yao is a half dragon/half human living in the middle of the forest. One day he comes Ivan, a lost boy scout with a limited vocabulary in english. So when Yao asks 'mate or prey?' and Ivan answers 'mate' he thinks it means something very different from what Yao takes it as.Author does not agree with nor condone rape, child abuse, pedophilia or anything of similar nature mentioned in this story.





	Very, very lost - RoChu

The woods were quiet and somewhat wet as it had rained the previous day. The ground was moist and moved under the small boys feet as he walked in what he thought was the direction of the camp. Ivan was nervous, having gotten lost on his first ever trip with the scouts. Clutching his small scout scarf, the Russian preteen looked around. He couldn’t see the camp anywhere nor could he hear or see anything that reminded him of his troop. It was cold and Ivan was scared and he felt tears build up in his eyes. He had no way of contacting the troop nor his mother, as they hadn’t been allowed to bring electronics on the trip. All that Ivan could do was hope that his troop would find him and that they would find him soon. It was already getting dark and the clouds were turning from white to grey. Not only was it getting late, but it also looked like it would start raining soon. 

Ivan sniffled a bit as he looked around, his steps careful and the chubby boy shaking a bit. ‘I just want to go home..’ Ivan thought to himself as he looked around, drying his eyes a bit to get a better view. He was surrounded by trees, trees and more trees. There were a few bushes with berries on them a bit further away but Ivan had been taught not to eat those. They could make him get sick and Ivan didn’t want that. Lost in thought, Ivan stood still. Then suddenly he heard movement, making him flinch. 

He couldn’t see anything properly, no one was there. Perhaps it had been an animal. Then Ivan started panicking. What if it had been a snake. Or another dangerous animal that wanted to eat him. Ivan let out a whimper, desperate searching the ground for clues, Ivan started to back a bit away before hitting something. It was warm and fleshy even though Ivan could also feel what he would later find to be scales. Letting out a whimper, Ivan gulped and dried his eyes before turning around. 

The creature in front of him stood tall, it’s skin a pale green with orange and yellow accented scales. The creature looked somewhat soft, featherlike fur running from its neck to the long tail that had started wrapping around Ivan. And then there were the eyes. They were initially a deep brown, the iris slit, like a cats, Ivan thought. Although as soon as the creature dug down to have a closer look at Ivan, the already scary eyes turned piercing yellow, making Ivan jump.   
The creature watched Ivan for a bit, slipping out its tongue and licking Ivan’s cheek while curling around the twelve year old. “Mate..” Yao started in a low tone. “Or prey..?” He asked. 

Ivan bit his lip, his lavender eyes flickering around to try and figure out what the creature meant. Ivan wasn’t the best at english and was therefor hesitant to answer. He knew what prey meant and it wasn’t good. And then he remembered, a boy in his class, Jett. Jett was from Australian and even though Ivan had an even harder time understanding anything Jett said, mate meant friend. Jett said it all the time, to his friends in their classroom. So Ivan decided that was the safest way to go. 

Looking slightly away, taking a deep breath to try and relax, Ivan started. “M-Mate..?” He told shakily, his accent thick. Even though the word sounded more like a question than an answer, Yao hummed and moved around Ivan, capturing him as he slowly licked the boys neck. He tasted lovely, Yao thought, but then shook it off. ‘Mate, not prey..’ Yao reminded himself with a brief frown. Before Ivan could question Yao about what was going on, the half dragon snatched Ivan, holding him close to his scaly chest as he made a run towards the cave he lived in. 

Ivan was scared to say the least, clutching onto Yao the best he could. Although as the half dragon wasn’t wearing any clothes, there wasn’t much to hold onto. 

Shortly before they reached the cave, it started raining, just like Ivan had predicted to himself back when he was alone. Getting completely drenched in the rain, Yao hurried back to the cave, panting a bit when they finally entered. Ivan was put down in what looked to be a nest. It was made out of moss, twigs and what looked to be human clothes. At the sight Ivan teared up. What if Yao had just brought him there so he could eat him! Maybe Yao couldn’t be trusted to be his friend, even though Yao was the one who had asked originally. At least that was what Ivan thought until Yao started snaking around Ivan, licking his cheeks and neck, soon moving onto his clothes. Yao’s tongue was hot although it didn’t do much to Ivan’s drenched clothes, something Yao quickly figured out. 

At the realisation, Yao started undressing Ivan, the young boy whining and complaining. Not only was the air cold but Yao started licking Ivan’s chest after taking off his shirt and scout scarf. Ivan tried telling Yao off but it was to no use, the large creature simply continued, soon moving onto Ivan’s pants. Ivan tried to distract himself, telling himself that it was fine, because Yao was his friend and he was going to find him dry clothes. It totally wasn’t because Yao needed clothes for his nest and that the dragon didn’t like eating kids with clothes on. Taking a deep breath, Ivan looked properly over Yao. He was slender and tall. Scaly too. Something Ivan took notice of was the bump on Yao’s stomach. ‘Maybe she’s going to have babies.. It is a she right?’ Ivan asked himself. He could see no breasts on Yao’s chest but a slit where his penis was supposed to be. Ivan was confused. 

Although his question was to be answered shortly. When Ivan was fully undressed Yao started shifting him around in the nest. Yao rubbed his soft head into Ivan’s chest, causing Ivan to let out a brief giggle and pet his head. Although shortly after, Yao started licking and sucking on Ivan’s chest, his thin and long tongue twirling around. Ivan let out small whimpers and tried to push Yao off, only to be growled at, Ivan flinching at Yao’s sharp teeth. In fear, he allowed Yao to continue. 

The dragon like creature didn’t seem to like foreplay too much although made sure to lick and suck on Ivan’s chest for long enough until it was plump and round. The fact that Ivan was chubby to begin with helped a lot. Then Yao ducked down, spreading Ivan’s legs making the platinum blonde yelp. Ivan’s member was hard and twitched as Yao leaned down and nudged the tip with his nose before giving it a lick. “Net, net, ya ne khochu etogo!” Ivan cried out, kicking his legs a bit, much to Yao’s dismay. Even though Ivan kept kicking, Yao was clearly stronger, pressing his legs apart and holding them down as he creeped his tongue down to Ivan’s hole, pressing inside. Ivan only squirmed more, fat tears starting to run down his cheeks. Yao kept moving his tongue and Ivan kept trying to get away for a bit before the preteens eyes widened when Yao started sucking on his prostate.

Ivan wanted to continue begging Yao to stop. He wanted it to feel bad, because he knew what Yao was doing was wrong. But oh, it felt amazing. It was a feeling Ivan had never felt before and it made his curl his toes and move his hips in anticipation. Ivan even started letting out soft whimpers shortly before Yao pulled out his tongue. And then, the answer to Ivan’s question was answered. Yao was most definitely male. 

As Yao moved forward his slit grew wet, dripping as two penises emerged. Ivan gulped and looked scared in between Yao and his members. “Mate..” Yao whispered under his breath as he grabbed Ivan and pulled him over by his thighs, Ivan whining and protesting. Both Yao’s members were throbbing so when Yao gently rubbed himself against Ivan’s hole he let out a moan. Ivan on the other hand squeaked and waited to see what Yao would do next. He was freezing up, feeling his heart go in his throat when Yao started rubbing one of his members against Ivan’s entrance. Shortly after the member spilled what looked to be a thick, green liquid. It was slightly sticky and it smelled sweet. And it made everything way easier when Yao started pushing into Ivan. Even though Ivan continued to squirm the best he could, Yao’s member went in with ease and the pain wasn’t too bad. Even though Ivan didn’t know how to explain the sensation, the green liquid was numbing. Panting and watching Yao with teary eyes, Ivan tried hitting out at Yao, whimpering at the feeling of being filled up.

Yao’s head quickly turned, his eyes darting to Ivan with a huff as he grabbed Ivan’s wrists, keeping his arms in place as he thrusted a few times. Ivan cried out, his breath shaky and his hips aching slightly. Yao moaned softly, thrusting for a few more times before pausing. Ivan’s arms had dropped and the small boy didn’t seem too determined to make the attack stop.   
Yao smiled a bit to himself, biting his lip as he positioned his second, thicker member at Ivan’s entrance. Ivan let out another cry, squeezing his eyes together as a few fat tears ran down his chubby cheeks. Yao seemed to notice and for the first time since meeting Ivan he seemed to grow somewhat compassionate, leaning down and licking away Ivan’s tears. 

“Shh.. tiny mate.. It’s okay..” Yao whispered in a soft voice, smiling a bit at Ivan who sniffled although hesitantly nodded. Yao’s voice was awfully calming and his hole wasn’t hurting as much after Yao had squirted out more green stuff. 

And with that Yao started moving. The dragon hybrid left soft kisses on Ivan’s neck and chest while holding up his hips and thrusting into him with eagerness Ivan didn’t enjoy. At least not at first. Because even though Ivan wanted to hate the feeling, he was full and Yao’s thickest member was rubbing nicely against his prostate with each thrust he made. The small boy scout couldn’t help but let out soft moans and mewls along with Yao. 

After a bit, Ivan even started moving his hips along, green stuff running down his ass and dripping into the nest as Yao kept leaking more. Ivan briefly wondered why although was disturbed when Yao let out louder moan, his stomach twitching a few times before Ivan felt something move inside of him. Yao’s thrusts slowed and his stomach slowly started deflating as he filled Ivan up with the eggs he had previously carried himself. And at that, Ivan felt too full, he moved his hips desperately as Ivan had a dry orgasm. Yao didn’t seem to notice, although to accommodate his eggs he filled Ivan with more thick, green stuff along with what seemed to be cum. Ivan really didn’t know, nor could he see much. 

Shortly after, Yao pulled out, panting along with Ivan for a bit before smiling. Ivan laid in the nest, his stomach bulging as he had been filled with eggs. Yao hummed and leaned over, licking Ivan’s cheek and nuzzling his neck before moving away from the nest altogether. “I’ll be back soon.. Um.. Stay there,” Yao told Ivan before rushing out of the cave and back into the forest. 

Ivan was still a panting mess, whining slightly. Tears were in his eyes, the small boy looking at the slight bulge formed in his stomach. Everything had gone so quickly, he didn’t understand what was going on. But one thing he was sure of, his hole was stretched, leaking as Ivan tried his best to relax in the nest, having no choice but to wait until Yao returned to figure out what would happen next.


End file.
